Cheap Merlot and Self Pity
by potterwriter340237
Summary: Wade finds Zoe after the Prom. How things should have happened.


_**This is how I think that whole scene between Wade and Zoe should have gone. Lemme know what ya'll think!**_

* * *

She's drunk on self pity and a cheap merlot.

And because her number seemed to be up it was Wade Kinsella who found her sulking and slurring by the pond. "Lemme guess, someone else got prom queen."

Zoe doesn't say anything, merely giving him an attempt at a dirty look and then back to her wine.

"Doc?"

"Go away."

"You alright?"

No, she's really, really not. She's confused and hurt and pretty sure by any medical definition close to a certifiable mental break down.

"I'm fine."

"You're drunk."

"You're an ass."

He sighs, running a hand over his face and she notices for the first time that he looks tired, completely and utterly exhausted. Maybe she isn't the only one not sleeping well.

Wade sits down heavily on the chair beside her, without invitation, and she's too drunk to protest, so she takes another long gulp of wine.

"What's this all bout?"

"None of your business."

"Anything to do with me? Cause if it is, if there's something I can do..."

"It's not. And even if it was, even you can't turn back time, _Wade Kinsella_."

He doesn't say anything, just looks sad and slightly uncomfortable. For some reason this makes her feel guilty, which is so majorly messed up because Wade Kinsella deserves none of her emotions, least of all guilt.

"I don't hate you normally. But under these circumstances I do."

"These circumstances?"

"Me drunk, upset and vulnerable. You sober and all- Wade like." She waves a flippant hand in his general direction.

He lets out a little laugh and shrugs, "Fair enough."

They sit together, not speaking, but Zoe's found her taste for wine has all together dissapeared. She refuses to blame that on the company.

"Why did you do it?"

He doesn't ask her what, so she's assuming he knows exactly what she's asking.

"God Zoe, I don't know. Probably a multiple of some psychological reasons, but mostly I'm an ass and you've always deserved better. If it makes it any better you have no idea how much I wish it never happened."

"I'm pretty sure I broke up Tansy and George tonight."

While he seemed to follow her first question he has no clue what to say to her now.

"For some messed up reason I feel the need to always act selfishly no matter who it hurts," She takes a sip of wine and Wade remains silent, "Tansy is so right, god I am so terrible, what was I expecting? For George to just turn around and break her heart? I don't even know how I feel about him most of the time, right now all I can think about is you."

She pouts and reaches for the abandoned wine, Wade is watching her intently but mostly he just looks sad.

"_Zoe_."

"We were happy! God, I was so happy." Now I'm so miserable, and taking everyone down in my path. God forbid anyone else gets to be happy."

"This is all my fault."

"Not really...well kind of. But I'm enough of an adult to control my own emotions, everything with George and Tansy is completely my fault. I wouldn't be surprised f they both hated me."

"They won't, I know both of them, they won't. They'll forgive you, give Tansy some more time then George though. She's got a mean left hook."

She let's out a gigle and he grins a bit too.

Zoe's had too much wine, and it's warm and its his company, which despite what she said, really, really doesn't hate it. So she says it, "I miss you, a lot, and I don't want to. But do you think, maybe if we are both able to get our shit together, we could be happy again?"

"Happy together?"

She shrugs a little sheepishly, feeling stupidly vulnerable and pathetic. Because you're never supposed to forgive a cheater right? But she gives a small nod.

"I don't think I can be happy without you."

Despite everything, the hurt and the anger and the sadness, her heart threatens to leap out of her chest at his words. Instead she grabs another dixie cup and pours him some wine.

She holds up her own cup to a toast, "Here's to getting our shit together."

"Here's to being happy."

They clink their plastic glasses and take long sips.

Wade sets his glass down on the wood table, taking her in with a long searching look before he stands and places a warm kiss on the top of her hair. "Good night Doc."

"Night, Wade."

He leaves her, feeling lonely and sad but not altogether hopeless.

It's nearly a year and half to the day when she kisses him behind the Rammer Jammer.

And she's happy.

So is he.


End file.
